


El final de la historia

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Books, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Reading
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ayer mi mamá ha empezado a leerme un cuento de hadas, pero me he adormentado. Y ahora quiero saber cómo acaba, pero...” se mordió un labio, frunciendo el ceño. “No soy capaz de leerlo.”





	El final de la historia

**El final de la historia**

Yamada estaba parado en la misma posición desde casi quince minutos.

Estaba tratando, de verdad.

Pero, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, no tenía éxito.

Cerró el libro enfrente a sí con un gesto brusco, levantando los ojos hacia Yuto que, sentado enfrente a él, jugaba tranquilo con los bloques.

“¡Yutti!” le dijo, con voz lamentosa. “¡No lo sé hacer!” gritó, casi llorando.

El niño dejó sus bloques, yendo acerca de él y mirando la cubierta del libro.

“¿Qué es?” preguntó, curioso.

“Ayer mi mamá ha empezado a leerme un cuento de hadas, pero me he adormentado. Y ahora quiero saber cómo acaba, pero...” se mordió un labio, frunciendo el ceño. “No soy capaz de leerlo.” terminó, enrojándose.

Yuto le dio algunas palmaditas ligeras en la espalda, como a decir que entendía. Después tomó en mano el libro, revolviéndolo varias veces y hojeando las paginas, con aire reflexivo.

“No, lo siento. Yo tampoco lo sé leer.” le dijo en fin, cabeceando. “Pero puedes pedirlo a Yuri. Sabes que él es mucho mejor que nosotros en estas cosas, estoy seguro que sabe leer.” aconsejó, con una sonrisa.

Ryosuke hizo muecas a esa propuesta.

“No lo sé... sabes como es. Probablemente se va a burlar de nosotros porque no lo podemos hacer y él sí. No quiero que piense que soy estúpido.” le dijo, titubeando.

“No que no lo piensa. Hay también cosas que tú sabes hacer y él no, soy seguro que él también lo sepa.” trató de justificar el menor, pero Yamada no parecía convencido.

“¿Cómo qué?” preguntó, esperanzado.

El silencio que siguió no hizo otro que desalentarlo.

“Bien, lo sabes... bien...” empezó a decir Yuto, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera pensando intensamente. “Cuando Kyoko-sensei nos ha hecho jugar con la arena tú has tenido éxito de construir un castillo hermosísimo, ¡mientras Yuri no!” exclamó en fin, como golpeado de una idea genial.

Ryosuke se mordió un labio, y después asintió.

Se puso en pie, tomando el libro en una mano y la de Yuto en la otra.

“Ven conmigo, vamos a buscarlo.” le dijo, a regañadientes.

Yuto lo siguió contento, indicando un punto al otro lado de la sala, donde Chinen estaba dibujando.

Se acercaron, mientras los pasos de Yamada se hacían más lentos y arrastrados.

“¿Yuri?” lo llamó cuando fueran acerca de él. El menor levantó los ojos, curioso.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, dejando la cera y poniéndose en pie, cogiendo el libro de las manos de Ryosuke.

Hojeó algunas páginas, sonriendo, después miró de vuelta a los dos.

“Bien... yo quería saber... si quieres, bien...” empezó Yamada, farfullando un poco.

“¿Quieres que te lo lea?” preguntó Chinen, con un ligero aire de superioridad.

Tras un momento de silencio, Yuto tomó la iniciativa.

“Sería divertido, ¿no? Nunca ha leído algo por nosotros, yo quiero saber cómo lees.” le dijo con dejadez, sentándose en el suelo y tirando Ryosuke porque hiciera lo mismo.

Chinen los miró por algunos segundos.

“Vale.” dijo, asintiendo.

Se sentó enfrente a ellos, con el libro abierto y una expresión concentrada, antes de empezar finalmente a leer.

Titubeaba, y no estaba demasiado seguro de cada palabra, pero leía.

Cuando llegó casi a mitad, tras de media hora, él y Yuto se giraron hacia Yamada.

El niño, por la enésima vez, se había adormentado.

Se miraron, cogiendo los hombros.

Chinen siguió leyendo por Yuto, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Ryosuke, evidentemente, estaba destinado a no saber cómo acabara la historia.


End file.
